MollockSherlolly: The Fist Time
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: A really short but sweet fanfiction of Sherlock and Molly :) (Won't be doing any more of these unless requested!)


The clock ticked so slowly Sherlock wondered if it was broken. His head was buzzing, swimming with thoughts. He'd been living with Molly for two and a half years now, since... the Fall. Poor John. John was never out his thoughts. How was he coping? Molly gave him updates, but they were always the same. "Depressed. Won't talk to anyone, he's so lonely..." she'd say. It hurt him to think of his bestfriend so distraught. He really had no idea how deeply John cared. Sherlck sighed and dragged hand down his face. He could barely hear anything, the only thing going through his head was worry. Wearily, he got up and walked up the stairs. He'd grown used to Molly's little appartment, it had steadily replaced 221B. He knew the little appartment well now, Molly had given him his own room and space for when he wanted to be alone. It wasnt home but it was as close as he could get. Sherlock pushed the bathroom door open and walked in. The first thing he saw was Molly in the shower with her back to him, humming a song. Her long brown hair nearly reached her hips now, and looked almost black covered in water. Sherlock's eyes popped. He had no idea Molly had such a figure, she hid it in baggy clothes every day. The last time he saw her show it off was Christmas years ago. He remembered what a bastard he'd been to her that night and grimanced.

"Jesus, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't even hear the shower." Sherlock stammered and covered his eyes.

Molly shrieked and turned round, shielding her body with the shower curtain. "Sherlock! Oh my God!"

"Erm, I'm so sorry, I-I'll just leave..." With his eyes still covered, he attempted to make his way back out the bathroom.

Mollys small hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. "You don't have to." Her voice was soft and quiet, like it was shaking with fear.

Sherlock stood shocked. "What?"

Molly blinked and atempted the sentence several times. "I want-" she gulped. "I, erm-. I want you to, t-to come in with me."

Sherlock stared at her. He kept his eyes purely locked on hers, resisiting the temptation to let them wander. He had no idea what to do- he never expected this.

Molly dropped his hand covered her mouth. What had she done? She'd ruined it all! Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? She could feel the tears flowing down her face and the sobs catch in her throat. Sherlock placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up.

"Alright."

Molly looked up and choked back another sob. "What?"

"I said alright. I'll come in with you."

"Really? But, but why?" her voice quivered.

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

"But it's not what you want!" more tears streamed down her face.

"I never said that..." Sherlock trailed off softly. "Molly, I never expected to be in a relationship. And I don't really know how to be in one. But being around you for all this time, having you keep my secret and take me in, it's all confused me. I don't know how to deal with these feelings, Molly. I don't know how to treat you or what to do. Don't mistake my silence for rejection."

"I'm so confused, Sherlock... Do you like me or not? I've always liked you, and I know you know. I-I just felt that we'd grown closer in these years, I-I thought you might feel the same." She gulped. "I'm sorry for being stupid enough to say that. I should've known me and you don't-"

Sherlock cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips. It was soft and featherlight, and completely unexpected. "I said I'd come in. Shut up."

Molly nodded and stepped back, not knowing where to look when Sherlock started undressing. He dropped his suit jacket on the floor and chucked his shirt down on top of it. Molly's eyes widened as she saw his lean body, the wiry muscles flexing as he moved. She watched as each piece of Sherlock wore was on the floor. He stepped in behind Molly and pulled her hair away from her ear.

"I want me." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for Molly to here.

She turned around and brought his lips to hers. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him down towards her, her desire intensifying by the second. Sherlock was aghast, he never expected little quiet Molly to kiss with so much passion. Their lips moved in motion; she needed him like she needed air. Her tongue brushed against his gently, guiding him. She broke away panting.

"Oh, I have wanted to do that for a long, long time."

Sherlock laughed and held her close. "Why'd you stop?"

Molly launched herself at him again, this time kissing him slowly and deeply. His hands were on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He broke away and looked her in the eyes. They darted about wildly, and he could almost feel her body shake next to him.

"Why are you so frightened? It's only me." He wrapped his arms around her protectively and hugged her tightly.

Molly clung to him desperately. "That makes it all the more terrifying."

"What's wrong?" For once, real concern actually filled his voice, which had been empty of emotion since he left John.

"How can I compare?"

"Compare with who?"

"Irene! She's stunning, Sherlock. And I know it's been ages since you saw her but I just can't bear the thought that you've seen her naked. And I _know _I can't match up to her."

"Molly...you are quite possible the most insecure person on the planet."

"Gee, thanks..." Molly gave a feeble laugh.

"You didn't let me finish. You are the most insecure person on the planet, but with the least reason to be. Who have I spent the past two and a half years of my life with? Who kept my secret? Who stands by me even when I'm a dick? Because it's not Irene. She might've been beautiful, but that doesn't mean you're not."

"You mean that?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Yes, you idiot."

Molly sank into him with a sigh. She was still worked up, but that was the nicest thing Sherlock had ever said to her in all the time she'd known him. It was so strange, to be consoled by someone who can't go a day without being insensitive.

She placed a hand on his face and smiled as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He put his other hand at the back of her neck and leaned in for another kiss. It was gentle and slow, full of emotion. Their tongues brushed against each other softly, and a small moan escaped Molly's mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth with her hands and blushed a furious pink.

Sherlock laughed and took her hand away. "Why be sorry? I thought it was rather..." He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "...sexy."

"Ooh..." Molly leaned against the wall and grinned. Had Sherlock Holmes just called her sexy?

Sherlock hoisted her up around his waist in a matter of seconds, completely catching her offf guard. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing when he stole another kiss off her.

"Bedroom?"

Molly tightened her grip. "Bedroom."

Sherlock walked clumsily out the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom, stopping every few seconds to kiss Molly. Her lips ignited a fiery trail on his skin whenever they landed. As the reached the bedroom door, Molly touched his face.

"Sherlock, wait."

"What? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just...I need to know if this is what you want. For you. Don't do this out of pity, please."

"Since when have I ever done anything out of pity?"

Molly smiled brilliantly and stared into his icy-blue eyes. "Open the door."

"It would be my pleasure." Sherlock opened the door, deposited Molly on the bed and, grinning, he kicked the door shut behind them.


End file.
